User talk:Dragonzzilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gears of War! Thanks for your edit to the File:640px-Gridlock Gears 2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) DLC page Please add sources.--JacktheBlack 16:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) On it, Dragonzzilla 16:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::For the source place it with in between.--JacktheBlack 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, that jigsaw-puzzle thing. But can you make an example; I do best with visual learning. :::Fire Extinguisher, Look at the Number one and edit the page and look the code.--JacktheBlack 16:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Good job Just wanted to say you are going a good job!--JacktheBlack 07:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Jus' doing my job. Dragonzzilla 13:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Q&Q 1)Jacinto Plateau from my understanding was never attacked because of the harden granite that stopped the Locust from digging in (See Destroyed Beauty). Ephyra along with Landown and other cities in GoW 2 where also build on that granite. Ephyra fell around 9 A.E and 10 A.E. The Locust in 9 A.E was preparing for a massive attack on land that why they build railroads (See Coalition's End). The reason why there were E-Holes because there where underground fissures that led to the Locust to use E-Holes. So it seems that Ephyra escaped the E-Day attack but the recall ordered as around A.E 1 plus. 2)Jacinto City was the crown jewel of the COG that was turned into a fortress, in GoW 2 you can see many homeless camps but in the books it explain that the city still had factories and offices that still acted day to day life. The trench was seen once in the comics. Ephyra looked like a Neo-Roman city. Hope I'd helped.--JacktheBlack 17:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) On dealing with trolls. Please do not talk to them and just tell a Admin and we will fix the problem.--JacktheBlack 20:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Dragonzzilla 22:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pictures If they follow our image policy. Go ahead.--JacktheBlack 04:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Karn Images For some reason it's not letting me put "images of karn" under cataegoyies for pictures.--Parasidian (talk) 19:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) That's odd. It has been acting kinda funny. Dragonzzilla (talk) 22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: E-Day Broadcasts I just checked Coalition's End and it appears to have been reported within hours of it occuring. From what I can gather, that would be morning or mid-day in Tyrus.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 06:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :If Sera has different time zones, then the Locust could have struck at midnight somewhere but morning in another place. But I think E-Day just refers to the day the Locust first emerged, not the first full 26 hour period.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 07:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Likely as soon as possible. According to some sources though, communications became jammed due to the number of calls being made and the Locust attacks disrupting communications lines.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 07:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Very probable. Tai mentions in the flashbacks of Jacinto's Remnant that some places in the South Islands could not send word out for a few months after E-Day. Isolated areas like the islands and Pesang would probably be the worst off in that situation.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 07:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not a clue.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 16:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lambent Pandemic There's a difference between the Lambent Pandemic and the Lambent Pandemic Era, which began when the Lambent appeared on the surface of Sera in large numbers and began spreading to other creatures. The Pendulum Wars Era was 80 B.E.-0 B.E., Locust War Era from 0 A.E. to 15 A.E., and the Lambent Pandemic Era from 15 A.E.-17 A.E. Eras go in chronological order: so PW, then LW, then LP.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 16:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Seran Year I just looked at page 75 of Coalition's End (hardcover edition) and there is nothing regarding the number of days in a Seran year. Could you provide a quotation from the book saying that on my talk page?--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 05:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nice find.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 06:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, you edited my article about UIR Combat Helmets. I would like to thank you for improving upon it. It is much better now. I really appreciate it! Thanks again, Erw110401 Admin So I just make you a admin. --JacktheBlack (talk) 11:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :And on the templates, go crazy.--JacktheBlack (talk) 13:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Group joining Hey Dragonzzilla , My name is Instulent and I come from the InstowGroup Wikia . I am messaging you to ask whether you would like to join the InstowGroup. It will benefit your wiki with more editors and it will spread good editors around both wikia's. Thank you for your time reading this and please don't hesitate about asking me questions. It would be a pleasure for your wikia joining us. :) Ciao, Instulent (talk) 13:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) GRIZZLY5 thanks i really like gearspedia because of how much i learn that i never knew about the game and things they dont mention and i fell in love with the gears of war games because of the interesting storylines and gameplay. i would also like to mention that i also look forward to working with you and everyone else who is a part of gearspedia and i appreciate the warm welcome from Dragonzilla and i also plan on staying a part of gearspedia and im excited to be a part of it because this is my first wikia or any online site like this. Sincerely, GRIZZLY5 Help Hi Mr/Miss Admin. My name is PhoenixDragonSamurai from Total Drama Wiki. Untill today, i'm not a member on this wiki since i never played the game. I need your help. You see, there is a user in this wiki that has been harassing me by putting insults after creating my talkpage on this wiki. This person most default name is TheWizardOfAlarcon and like me, was from Total Drama wiki and its sister wikis such as Revenge of the Island wiki. For a long time, he has been harassing some of the people there especially the admins (claiming that they bully him instead of the other way around) or make inappropriate edits that are not relevant to the show or with several insults to the characters and each time he did, i alerted the admins from those wikis to banned him. However, he kept coming back each time with a new username/sockpuppets such as BrickleBerry, GravityFalls, ShowtimeSynergy etc. After a while, he start to attack me (apparently either to a clash in opinions during my first few days on Total Drama Wiki or jealous that i'm a better contributer than him) on wikis that i'm not even a member of such as this one and Villains Wiki. And this is the 3rd time he attacked me here. Can u banned his current username and like, i dont know, locked my Talkpage and/or userpage in this wiki so that he wont attack me in this wiki again or alert the main Wiki contributer to ban him permanently. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhoenixDragonSamurai PhoenixDragonSamurai] As long you can protect me from this vandal/harasser, i'll do what i can once a while on this wiki (even though i do not know a lot about the game's story) [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhoenixDragonSamurai PhoenixDragonSamurai] Re: Request From Dragonzzilla Hey Dragon, It has been a while hasn't it. Yeah i think your Admin statues was removed a while ago like last year, it was only recently that i noticed that you still had the Admin banner and removed it. Usually when Admins haven't been on for a long time their statues gets removed as well just in case they come back and try messing things up. I would have gladly let you keep your statues but you were gone for quite a while so i had to appoint another Admin to keep things moving. Try not to delete everything you see, because most times people add information but forget to put a reference to citation its only really the Admins who remember to add those. So make sure you look into the info first before deleting it and don't just can it right away because you may be deleting important info that just isn't cited.--Parasidian (talk) 21:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) *Cool. Yeah its tricky finding where info came from it could have been from a guide book, art book, game, book...etc. Just edit out what you think sounds incorrect or is just fluff and ill take a look into it at a later time since i have my own list of pages I'm working on right now.--Parasidian (talk) 22:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC) **Just make sure you too add citations/references for when you add stuff to pages, especially large batchs of info. Also for the Griffin page you added a lot of stuff to his personality section but most of it was already mentioned in his Biography. Try to not have it be so similar otherwise whats the point of having the info their twice, try to just add some points not everything.--Parasidian (talk) 01:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ***Juts giving you a reminder. :) Where page wise did you plan on transcribing them? Because we already have some transcribed on Baird and Harpers pages since those particular collects are Bairds locust research and Harpers journal entries, relating to their characters. Oh one more thing, you didn't have to remove all the stuff from Griffins page, i just meant to reword or summaries the info. Its info that should be their just not have it be word for word as what was in his bio because now his personality section looks a bit lacking. XD--Parasidian (talk) 19:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) RAAM Image I think both the png and jpg looked the same. I found a better version if the image and updated the jpg one, did you have a look at it? What do you think, better right? In the end of the day its better to have one image then two of the exact same image.--Parasidian (talk) 03:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC)